


A Little Drop

by Jania28



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jania28/pseuds/Jania28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might have seemed twisted and wrong to normal people, but to Sean Renard it was love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Drop

Title: Little Drop Of  
Author: Jania28   
Fandom: Grimm  
Pairings: Could be seen as Sean/Nick, Sean/Juliette, or Sean/Nick/Juliette depending on your choice  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Grimm and the characters mentioned in this in this story, they are the property of NBC Universal and Grimm's creators, they do not belong to me and this story was written for entertainment only.

Renard knew the moment when he realized how unloved he was. He was five and he’d wandered into his mother’s room after a nightmare. Like any child he had wanted to crawl into bed with her and seek comfort from the darkness. But she’d denied him. “You are a Royal,” she’d said coldly, “Royals fear nothing,” and she’d pushed him out of the room leaving him to make his way down the dark hallway back to his own room alone. 

That experience taught him that love was something to be used for profit not something to be expected or wished for. It was a lesson all Zauberbiests had to learn sooner than later and Sean learned it quickly. Sex was a tool and marriage impossibility. So why did he look at Nick and his friends and wish so hard for what they had. 

It wasn’t their happiness he was after, Sean had learned to live without that emotion years ago and it wasn’t companionship either because he could have that whenever he wanted. Finally watching Juliette sit with Nick and wait for the cure to work, he understood. He wanted love, he wanted that feeling of being cared for, wanted and missed. 

He wanted to feel included in something instead of stared at with fear and suspicion. But he knew that would never happen. He’d done too much, held too many secrets to be welcomed into the fold now. And even if he had been he wouldn’t have known how to express the emotion back no matter how hard he tried. Living as an unwanted even hunted son did that to a person. 

So he expressed his want in the only ways he knew how, he smashed cameras, murdered kidnappers and concocted stories to protect those he cared for. It might have seemed twisted and wrong to normal people, but to Sean Renard it was love.


End file.
